Dystopia
IF YOU KIDS CANT GET ALONG, BAD THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOUR LITTLE WIKI PAGE. Seriously, no ones going to read it. Get over yourselves. - SpitHotFire P.S. i'm sick of the stupid alterations on this page, so i'm deleting anything i wrote. -Danni Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is a great chatroom because it combines user friendly mods and great users and a lot of conversations. Default Owner of the room is jimgreer. The Mods trickyrodent Has known Wizky for well over a year. (Official Isfan nickname: Trixy, Wizky nickname: Tricks) Isfan Takes under Trixy's right wing. Isfan is on 24/7, but is often AFK (Away From Kongregate). She is known for giving most regulars official nicknames. (Official Isfan alt: lsfan (Lsfan) ) RemoWilliams The Regulars There are a lot of users who were at one point regulars, but are no longer on as much, they are still welcome into Dystopia. That being said, there are those we wish to not be in our group, but there is nothing much we can do. We're like a very dysfunctional family and we like it this way. drowningstar (AKA star) (Official Isfan nickname: Downy) She made up her own nickname! Do you guys think you'll win brownie points by crediting Isfan with everything? Be an individual for God's sake. icedragongirl (AKA ice) Has recently changed her views on life and is a better person because of it. Proud of where she lives now, dislikes extreme cold areas. Disciple of Isfan. (Official Isfan nickname: Iced) DanniBby Takes under Tricky's left wing. Is leaving Dystopia for a long time. Wartooth118 (Official Isfan nickname: Wart) rawismojo Most likely to strangle a dolphin. Dragon_of_Ra He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. Calls the mods when things get out of hand. (Exclusive Isfan Nickname: Petard only Isfan to call him that. ) We are going to keep this up, eh? Taz was the first to call him Petard Wizky The room's developer and pretty good gamer, often creates games that rock. He also helps Dragon_of_Ra with making his own game. Ask him something about using CS3 and he will answer. Him and Dragon_of_Ra are very good friends. Wizky is a pretty cool guy. eh makes games and doesn't afraid of anything < Really creative TheHaloMonkey AKA Monk Monk is... very sad now that the perfect thing that was there is gone. I made the edit so oh well. My names Monk and I go with the flow SpitHotFire Hell no. I made up Monk, BTW. Stop changing it popearoni Enjoys joking around with other users in the chat. taz509 Fights back an urge to kill meh666. Often claims that she kills the chat yet every one is either afk or concentrating on their game. tail211 (AKA tailz) Is always on Dystopia, enjoys it and is always playing platform racing 2. Loves to chat and thinks he has super cool awesomeness. greenisgood (AKA green) Has a brother who has a knack for getting on peoples nerves. (Official Isfan nickname: Gigs) shortygirl ShadoGun Skormsghost He gets on any time he can and is easy going, the only thing he wants from Dystopia is everyone to become friends and to get along with each other. Dontmesswitme535 Likes to play multi-player games and is often found playing Nonoba games with friends. Likes role-playing and is a very keen game player. He also enjoys chatting and can be extremely random at various times. Easy to be friends with. (Official Isfan nickname: Wit) Evilchiken Goes by the name Evil (it's the only name he will respond to.) He usually tries to keep the peace, act odd, and he likes to speak about stuff going on in his world. He got dragged away by the men in white coats just recently. Is proud of where he lives and hates yanks.